Techniques have been developed to expand a richness in display and interaction with digital content. Examples of this include virtual reality and augmented reality. In augmented reality, three-dimensional digital content is created by a computing device to augment a user's direct view of a physical environment in which the user is disposed. In other words, this direct view of the physical environment is not recreated as part of an augmented reality environment but rather the user actually “sees what is there.” The three-dimensional digital content is thus used to augment the user's view of this physical environment, such as to play a building game of virtual blocks on a physical table top. On the other hand, in virtual reality the computing device generates three-dimensional digital content to recreate a user's environment such that the physical environment is not viewable by the user. Accordingly, in virtual reality an entirety of the user's view of created virtually as part of the environment by the computing device.
Although three-dimensional digital content in both virtual and augmented reality have expanded a richness of user interaction, immersive user manipulation within these environments to create three-dimensional digital content remains a challenge. For example, the drawing of three-dimensional digital content that includes detailed structures and shapes is challenging due to the lack of tactile feedback and precise control supported by conventional AR and VR environments. Accordingly, content creators are typically forced to operate outside of these environments to create content that is then configured to be consumed in these environments, such as through use of a mouse, keyboard, and stylus of conventional desktop computers.